Television content is desirable to consumers and profitable to television providers. Accordingly, an important category of large-content files are files containing recordings of television shows or movies shown on a television channel. WiFi systems, for example systems using the IEEE 802.11ac protocol, can transfer data to a consumer device over short distances at higher rates than 4G/LTE systems.